you're in for it now Inuyasha
by killer dog demon
Summary: Kagome founds out she is a inu-youkai on her 17th birthday when sesshomaru finds out will he love her more then ever... read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: You're in for it now Inuyasha**

**_Chapter one: the change and questions by sesshomaru_**

**_summary: Kagome founds out she is a inu-youkai on her 17th birthday when sesshomaru finds out will he love her more then ever... read and find out..._**

**_KAGOME'S DEMON VOICE 'IN' AND "OUT" SIDE HER HEAD AND SESSHOMARU'S DEMON VOICE 'IN' AND "OUT" SIDE HIS HEAD._**

"TALKING" 'THINKING'

It was midnight Inuyasha still has yet to return so kagome went to look for him what she found was would scare the life out of her. It was her 17th birthday when she found Inuyasha with Kikyo mating the moonlight hit her and lifted her into the air. Kagome's hair turned silver, eyes turned golden, nails sharpen, strips on her cheeks, wrists, and ankles, her ears pointed and there was a full moon on her forehead. When she fell Sesshomaru caught her and said "I got you, My love Princess Kagome of the Southern Lands." which woke her up. She look at Sesshomaru and growled. Then Sesshomaru said "It's okay if you growel at me My love. I love you. You have all right to be mad at me for what i have done to you in the past but my half brother has done worse has he not?" "Yes he has and I love you too can we go to your home please i dont want to be near that half breed anylonger!!" she replyed

so sesshomaru ran to his castle on the western lands. When they got there Kagome's father Toshi. When Kagome was sat down her father said "Sesshomaru do you have something to say to my daughter?" Sesshomaru nodded and turned to her then said "My love will you be my mate?" Kagome looked at her father who looked sesshomaru then Kagome said "Sesshomaru I would love too.


	2. THE SONGS KAGOME SINGS AND INUYASHA

**Title: You're in for it now Inuyasha**

**_summary: Kagome founds out she is a inu-youkai on her 17th birthday when sesshomaru finds out will he love her more then ever... read and find out..._**

**_CHAPTER TWO: HERE COMES INUYASHA FOR A FIGHT!!!!_****_ AND THE SONGS KAGOME SINGS _**

**_KAGOME'S INNER AND OUTTER DEMON VOICE AND SESSHOMARU INNER AND OUTTER DEMON VOICE. _INUYASHA INNER AND OUTTER DEMON VOICE.**

'NORMAL THINKING' "NORMAL TALKING" (SONG) {SONG ALSO}_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_LAST TIME:_**

_So Sesshomaru ran to his castle on the western lands. When they got there Kagome's father Toshi. When Kagome was sat down her father said "Sesshomaru do you have something to say to my daughter?" Sesshomaru nodded and turned to her then said "My love will you be my mate?" Kagome looked at her father who looked sesshomaru then Kagome said "Sesshomaru I would love too"_

**_THIS TIME:_**

After Sesshomaru asked Kagome, she was showen to the garden to wait for Sesshomaru and her father Lord Toshi to arrive. While Kagome waited she sang called decode

{How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
Can't win your losing fight all the time  
Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You won't take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know how

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out on my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so...")  
On my own  
(But my thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
Well, I use to know you so well  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know how

Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
Yeah, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well, I use to know you so well

I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something that I see in you  
It might kill me I want it to be true}

after Sesshomaru heard that she sang that song he walk up and said "my love will you sing another" Huh?? I didnt know anyone heard me but sure" (( this one is called never gonna be alone by nickelback))

_{[Verse 1]_  
Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

_[Chorus]_  
Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
Never gonna be alone!  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

_[Verse 2]_  
And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

_[Chorus]_  
Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

_[Verse 3]_  
Oh!  
You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes...

_[Verse 4]_  
Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

_[Chorus]_  
Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day,  
I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day. }

When the song finish Inuyasha was their with his sword out.

tbc......

read and review please

love your friend

killer dog demon


	3. MORE SONGS FROM KAGOME

**Title: You're in for it now Inuyasha**

**_summary: Kagome founds out she is a inu-youkai on her 17th birthday when sesshomaru finds out will he love her more then ever... read and find out..._**

**_CHAPTER THREE: INUYASHA'S DEFEAT AND MORE SONGS FROM KAGOME!!_**

**_KAGOME'S INNER AND OUTTER DEMON VOICE AND SESSHOMARU INNER AND OUTTER DEMON VOICE. _INUYASHA INNER AND OUTTER DEMON VOICE.**

'NORMAL THINKING' "NORMAL TALKING" (SONG) {SONG ALSO}_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_LAST TIME:_**

_When the song finish Inuyasha was their with his sword out._

**_THIS TIME: _**

When Inuyasha had is sword out then swing at Sesshomaru. Kagome yelled "INUYASHA STOP PLEASE" and Inuyasha didn't listen to her so Kagome whispered one word _"Sit"_ and he did. Sesshomaru jumped out of the way. Inuyasha said "Kagome please come back to me. I'm so sorry for what I did. I need you." Then Kagome said "No Inuyasha you don't need as a lover but a jewel detector. I love Sesshomaru and I'm going to be his mate." then Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha in the face which made Kagome run to bone-eater's well and jump in to the future. When Kagome got to the future she start to cry and sing.

{I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreaming but  
There's a voice inside my head sayin,  
You'll never reach it,  
Every step I'm taking,  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction

My faith is shaking but I  
Got to keep trying  
Got to keep my head held high

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing,  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm going to remember most yeah  
Just got to keep going  
And I,  
I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on, cause

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb [yeah]

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb [yeah yeah ea ea]

Keep on moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about  
It's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith  
Keep your faith

Whoa a oh oh}

[the climb by Miley Cyrus]


	4. what happens in past and future

**_YOU'RE IN FOR IT NOW INUYASHA_**

**_CHAPTER FOUR: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN GONE AND WHAT HAPPENS IN THE FUTURE!!_**

**_KAGOME'S INNER AND OUTTER DEMON VOICE AND SESSHOMARU INNER AND OUTTER DEMON VOICE. _INUYASHA INNER AND OUTTER DEMON VOICE.**

'NORMAL THINKING' "NORMAL TALKING" (SONG) {SONG ALSO}_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_LAST TIME: _**

_When Kagome got to the future she start to cry and sing. the climb by miley cyrus._

_**THIS TIME:**_

_IN THE PAST: _

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fighting. Inuyasha said "Give Kagome back to me Now!" "She doesnt want you! She loves me. You heard her." So inuyasha just ran away with tears in his eyes after his half brother said that. so Sesshomaru followed Kagome's scent to the bone-eater's well and jump in and he end up in the future.

WITH KAGOME

Kagome was upstairs crying and singing

(Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

This is my last resort

Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
Who did me wrong  
Who did me right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide

'Cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late  
And I was empty within  
Hungry  
Feeding on chaos  
And living in sin  
Downward spiral where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself  
And no love for another  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils

'Cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me in fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying

I can't go on living this way

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Who did me wrong  
Who did me right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are dynamite  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide

'Cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying

I can't go on living this way  
Can't go on  
Living this way  
Nothing's alright)

{the song is last resort by Papa Roach}

When Sesshomaru heard this song, he knock on the front door and Kagome's mom Chou [which means butterfly in japanese]. Chou said "Who are you?" So Sesshomaru replied "I'm am Lord Sesshomaru. Is Princess Kagome Of The Southern Lands Here?" "Why yes she is. Come with me and I will take you to her." So Chou and Sesshomaru walk up stairs to Kagome's room. Chou knock on the door then said "Kagome dear you have a visitor. Can I let him in?" "Yeah mom" So Chou open the door for Sesshomaru and Kagome ask "What are you doing here?"

tbc....


End file.
